With the continuous development of mobile terminal technology, the mobile terminal has more and more powerful functions, and an increasing number of applications have installed thereon. Some applications installed on the mobile terminal may result in excessive resource occupancy owing to abnormal operation or other factors, such that the mobile terminal may stutter, lag, generate heat and the like, and may consume a lot of power as well. The application installed on the mobile terminal may restart frequently owing to abnormal operation, which is one of circumstances of resulting in excessive resource occupancy.
At present, the mobile terminal may detect a process newly starting in the mobile terminal via a periodic enumeration way so as to detect an application frequently restarting in the mobile terminal. Taking the mobile terminal with Android system for example, the process starting in the mobile terminal may be acquired via the periodic enumeration of Android process API, such as getRunningAppProcesses( ) and the process frequently restarting may be determined according to an enumeration result.
However, there are problems in the periodic enumeration way as follows.
1. A slow speed and a burden increased on the mobile terminal system owning to environment, attribute and a current load of the mobile terminal.
2. A certain amount of power consumption every time when performing an enumeration, such that the method of performing the periodic enumeration consumes huge power of the mobile terminal.
3. Not supporting a restart detection of a native process.